unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Better to Ask the Way than to Go Astray
|details = The fact that people have been travelling to India and China through the seas is not something that's recent. For example, apparently there were already trades made with India during the ancient Roman era. We've received a request for information in regards to that. Please make a trip to Sagres |step1 = /At a Certain Lecture/Sagres/Student/ You're a life saver! I heard from the teacher during a lecture at the Training School. 'During the ancient Roman era, trades with India were done by crossing the Red Sea as opposed to over land. There are records of this.' And so, I was thinking of going to read those records for myself... |step2 = /Mistake and Embarrassment/Sagres/Student/ If I recall, the information was in a book titled the 'Red Sea Guide', but I completely forgot where I would be able to find the book... As it would be quite embarrassing if I were to go back now and ask the teacher about it again, do you mind asking about it for me instead? |step3 = /Not Asking Himself/Sagres/Teacher/ Jeez. If he felt embarrassed, he should have come and asked himself. How troublesome... In regards to the 'records', it was written by a Greek person who lived in Egypt during the Roman period. It is said that the book was written for trade merchants sailing around in the Indian Ocean by making use of the seasonal wind. |step4 = /Misinterpretation/Sagres/Teacher/ Jeez. If he felt embarrassed, he should have come and asked himself. How troublesome... In regards to the 'records', it was written by a Greek person who lived in Egypt during the Roman period. It is said that the book was written for trade merchants sailing around in the Indian Ocean by making use of the seasonal wind. |step5 = /Range Suggested by Name/Lisbon/Scholar/ Oh, you're referring to that book. During the Roman era, the 'Red Sea' is not the Red Sea that we know of now; it included the areas such as the Persian Sea, the gulf of Oman, the Arabian Sea, the Indian Ocean, as well as the Bay of Bengal. The records included information of that time regarding things on the routes within the area, such as ports, trade goods, and the specialty products at various locations. |step6 = /More Information/Lisbon/Scholar/ Also, though apparently the author did not go there themselves, the records also included information regarding Southeast Asia as well as China. The book was donated to the Training School and should have been sent to the mansion in Sagres so I think you'll be able to read it there. |stepfinal = Greek Voyaging Records/Sagres/Mansion/ You've obtained information from a Scholar in Lisbon regarding voyaging records from the ancient Roman era. That book was donated to the Training School in Sagres. As it should be in the mansion, let's go and investigate. |discoXP = 320 |cardXP = 160 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Sagres |seaarea = Lisbon, Open Sea }}